The Twentyfirst Century
by NarutoFanatic17
Summary: The twenty-first century is filled with criminals, drug dealers, rapists and more, Can one shy, stuttering girl help a loud-mouthed, blonde boy to escape from all this chaos before it engulfs him forever? READ TO FIND OUT! AU, NaruHina  NarutoXHinata , R


_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

**NarutoFanatic17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because If I did, NaruHina, SasuSaku, InoShika and NejiTen would've already happened! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND MY OC; HIKARU AND SOME RANDOM CHARACTER NAMES I THOUGHT UP~!**

_**THE TWENTY-FIRST CENTURY**_

**Summary: **_The twenty-first century is filled with criminals, drug dealers, rapists and more, Can one shy, stuttering girl help a loud-mouthed, blonde boy to escape from all this chaos before it engulfs him forever? READ TO FIND OUT! AU, NaruHina [NarutoXHinata], RATED M.. Please read and review! _

**Rated: M** for: drugs, smoking, murder, a make-out scene [I guess that's what it's called] and swearing! [Ps. For those who do not want to read the make-out scene [if it can be called that -.-], which isn't actually a make-out scene though, I'll put a warning before it anyway okay :3]

**Category: **Romance/Drama

**Songs to listen to while reading this fanfic: **

_Hangover – _Taio Cruz

_Young, wild and free – _Wiz Khalifa

_Deep Down_ – Saosin

_Tidal Wave _– Owl City

Thanks for reading and pleeeasee review X33 I'll give you a cyber-cookie if you do! Arigatou :D Ps. Hinata and Naruto may be a bit OOC but only at certain times :33 reviewwww or I'll steal your cookies : ) Mwahahaha

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

**DEDICATED TO: CharlieSkellington [I WUV YOU CHARLIE X33]**

**Thank you for everything Charlie, for always messaging me as-well [it makes my day!] and being there with me since the beginning of my fanfic writing on quizilla and now to fanfiction, you are truly one of **_**the **_**best people I know and to anybody who reads this, YOU BETTER GO READ HER AWESOME FICS OR IM GONNA STEAL **_**ALLLLLL**_** YOUR COOKIES XD**

**Aishiteru Charlie my chum~! hehe**

STORY START#

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

Hinata stared at the door of her small, _no,_ even small was an _understatemen_t..

She stared at the door of her _tiny_ apartment..

How did she, Hinata _Hyuuga,_ end up in this tiny, crummy apartment anyway?

FLASHBACK#

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

"_Heyyyy Hinata-chaaaan*hic*" A drunken Kiba slurred. "N-Nani?" Hinata stuttered shyly. _

"_We're *hic* gonna play truth or *hic* dare! CMON PLAY!" Kiba shouted as he dragged Hinata away to the rest of the group._

_The group was thrashed and Hinata knew she'd be the one to drag their sorry asses back to her house and then tend to their hangovers and more…_

_The game of truth or dare went on and then TenTen spoke, "Hinata *hic*.. I dare you to pick dare the next time it's *hic* your turn!" Tenten chirped innocently._

_Hinata shrunk as she knew her friends, in their drunken states, they'd dare her to do something inappropriate.._

_Hinata gulped as she awaited her turn which never seem to come until it was Ino's turn._

"_Hi-Na-Ta-chaaaan.. I dare you to.." Ino purred as she continued, "I dare *hic* you to smoke a cigarette!" Ino shouted triumphantly…_

"_A-Ano.. Ino-chan. I-I-I can't do t-that.." Hinata stuttered nervously while twiddling with her fingers. _

"_HAHAH EITHER YOU SMOKE OR YOU HAVE SEX WITH KIBA!" Ino yelled as Kiba grinned trying to be seductive. _

_Hinata shuddered as she asked for a cigarette.. _

_Hinata swiftly took it and lit it and only smoked one puff before throwing it out of her mouth hastily unaware of the pair of lavender eyes that watched her smoke.. _

"_HINATA HYUUGA!" The voice bellowed throughout the room as she saw her father walk out of the shadows…_

"_T-T-Tousan.." Hinata stuttered as fear filled her to the brim as she saw the anger bubbling in the depths of his lavender eyes.._

"_G-G-GOMENASAI!" Hinata shouted as she fell to the floor on hands and knees and begged for forgiveness. _

"_Hinata.. You. Come. With. Me. RIGHT NOW!" Hiashi Hyuuga yelled sternly as he yanked Hinata off the floor as she winced and followed him out…_

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

"_Get in the car." He muttered and Hinata did so..._

"_Gomen.. Gomenasai Tousan.. They f-forced me and I-I-I did not want to l-lose my i-innocence to Kiba.." Hinata spoke into the silence.._

_Hiashi just glared at the road ahead. _

_The silence was so deadly that Hinata felt like killing herself or jumping out of the car at that moment._

"_A-Ano.. T-Tousan, honto ni gomen.." Hinata said sincerely but she knew.. _

_Hyuuga's did NOTHING bad and so, Hinata was ready to face her punishment…_

_Hinata was shoved into the Hyuuga household and Hiashi had told Hinata to stay in her room and he would be there within an hour and in the meantime she should reflect on her behaviour.._

_Hinata passed her sister Hanabi on the way to her room and she gave Hanabi a small, sad, broken smile and Hanabi just gave her a 'That's-what-you-get-b*tch' smirk…_

_Hinata slumped onto her bed sadly as the time ticked by almost agonizingly slowly and then she heard a knock. _

_Hinata snapped up at lightning speed and rushed towards her door and opened her door slowly only to see her father standing there with a sadistic smirk on his face…_

"_You.." Hiashi stated with grimace._

"_You are going to get kicked out of this house. You've always been weak, shy, a stuttering mess, always saying sorry when it's not enough, your friend choices are ridiculous and you actually had the nerve to smoke a cigarette while you hold the Hyuuga name, you are despicable and I sincerely wish you had never been born!" Hiashi finished angrily and his voice was full of malice…_

_Hinata didn't bother to cry or even say gomenasai this time but looked up and spoke in a soft, very soft voice._

"_Ne Tousan. If you didn't want me to be born, you shouldn't have fucked mother!" Hiashi growled and slapped Hinata.._

_Hinata smirked lightly and stood there taking the punches, slaps and kicks.. _

_She had known all along her father had despised her but she did not care in the least. _

_The only one in the Hyuuga family that had ever cared for her was her mother but now, her mother was dead because of a car crash…_

_Hinata raised one hand into the air as her father just stared at her.._

"_Tousan." Hinata started, "I despise you from the very depths of my heart.. Mother, Mother hated you as well. As you know, she was extremely close with me. She told me you first fucked her against her will. Tousan, how could you? GO TO HELL!" Hinata yelled as she delivered a major blow to his stomach.._

_She grabbed her extremely large backpack with all the necessities because Hinata knew this day would come._

_Her father fell to the floor trying to regain his breath and while she was at it, she kicked him 'where the sun don't shine' and quickly grabbed her side-bag with her phone and all and ran out of her room…_

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

_Hinata dashed downstairs and went to the Hyuuga Family safe and quickly unlocked it with the code her mother had given her.._

'_**Hinata.. I know one day, Hiashi will try to kick you out. So be prepared alright. Here's the code to the safe. **_

_**Take ten $100 dollar notes and get out of there. If you think you might need more, **_

_**go to my bedroom and look under the 5**__**th**__** tatami mat, there should be an extra thousand dollars. **_

_**Take it and run as far as you can. Hinata remember. I love you.**__' Hinata's mothers words rang in her head as she took the money and ran to her mother's bedroom.._

_Then she looked under the 5__th__ tatami mat and there was another thousand._

_She grabbed it and put it into her sidebag and ran off into the dark of the night leaving her house and her Hyuuga name behind…_

FLASHBACK ENDED#

Hinata opened her apartment's door and walked right in..

It had been 2 years since she had run away and now she was 19 years old working at a local supermarket to keep up with bills and all.

She slumped down onto her couch lazily as she snuggled into it.

She thought back to the happy couples who always shopped together happily at the supermarket snuggling and holding hands with each other..

Oh how she wished she could be like happy like that with someone to love and be loved by someone…

Hinata sighed as she drifted off into sleep only to awake 3 hours later in time for work.

She quickly dashed into the bathroom and brushed her teeth before taking a quick 5 minute shower..

She took her towel and wiped off all the water and then dried her hair with it…

Hinata then glanced at the clock there was still around 20 minutes left but it took 10 minutes to dress up and 10 minutes to get to the supermarket...

Shrugging on her lavender coloured long sleeve button-up shirt and black vest.

She grabbed her black work pants and put them on as well.

Then she slipped on her lavender coloured chucks and walked towards the door.

She picked up her side-bag and keys before walking out of her apartment and locking the door…

As she walked on towards the supermarket, Hinata pondered on _why_ she had chosen this area to live in..

It was known as a drug haven, criminals and rapists roamed every corner as well.

Hinata wasn't sure why she chose it but she had and now, there was no going back and she knew that very well…

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

Hinata put on her 'work smile' as she walked into the supermarket frivolously..

She walked towards the check-out and swapped placed with the cashier and grinned.

The cashier grinned back and made his way out of the check-out to go on his break.

"Hi, how are you?" Hinata said automatically with a smile on her face as she served the customer..

After saying that same sentence and smiling that same smile more than Kami-sama knows how much.

She took a swig of water before the next customer came to the check-out…

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

Hinata smiled and started, "Hi how- The customer sighed and looked up at Hinata..

Hinata blinked a few times before smiling again and starting, "Hi—The customer cut Hinata off, "You don't have to wear that fake smile and use the fake cheery voice in front of me." He stated...

"N-Nani?" Hinata stuttered for the first time in two years..

He leaned in close and whispered, "I _know _your broken inside. You don't _need_ to put that fake smile up for me."

Hinata whimpered lightly before scanning his items and putting them into bags…

He grinned a big, goofy grin that _completely _contradicted the serious attitude he was using moments ago.

"My name's Naruto!" He said cheerfully as Hinata blinked a few times to process this newfound information.

"M-My name i-is H-H-Hinata.." Hinata mumbled shyly..

"HI HINATA-CHAN!" The boy named Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

Hinata's fellow worked stared at the blonde mumbling things along the lines of 'Oh yes.. Hinata finally had a boyfriend, good for her!'…

Hinata blushed madly before removing her name tag so she could have her break.

She walked out of the store and walked towards the cheapest place she knew; _The smiling cherry_ unaware that a blonde-haired boy followed her..

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

"Hinata-chan! Your regular right?" Hikaru said cheerfully.

Hinata inwardly grimaced at the pure happiness that radiated off this girl.

Hinata smiled and nodded going to a seat to sit down…

"HINATA-CHAN!" Someone yelled, Hinata snapped her head to her right and saw nothing and then snapped her head to the left and saw nothing.

"N-Nani?" Hinata stuttered as she looked around once more.

"Hi-Na-Ta-Chan~!" Someone whispered into her ear, Hinata shuddered fearfully, "G-GOMEN!" She shouted in a soft voice…

"Hinata.." The voice said regrettably as Hinata looked up she saw a blonde blur running away.

Hinata pondered over who it was but nothing clicked so she just ate her grilled cheese sandwich and drank her coffee.

She sighed aloud feeling the soothing liquid run down her throat.

Coffee to Hinata was like alcohol to a drunk-ie, she loved coffee but only bought it when she truly needed to drink it and the past week had been exhausting….

She walked back to the supermarket as her break had finished..

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

"Hey Hotaru-Chan!" Hinata greeted as she walked past Hikaru and towards the check-out..

"OH THANK KAMI! HINATA I LOVE YOU SO SO SOOO MUCH!" Daisuke shouted as he ran from the check-out, Hinata just chuckled…

Soon the day had turned to night and she quietly exited the supermarket.

Well if it could be called a supermarket that is, well that's what the employees insisted on calling it..

Hinata walked on wondering aimlessly among the streets pondering over too many things before walking straight into a dead end..

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

Hinata giggled lightly and whispered a small 'oops!' to herself before turning around, only to come face to face with a rapist…

How did she know this person was a rapist?

By the look in their eyes, it was full of lust with an evil gleam as well…

"G-Gomen.. I wasn't l-looking where I was g-going!" Hinata stuttered trying to play it cool but she knew inside she was trembling inside..

The rapist smirked before advancing towards her, "A-Ano. W-What a-a-are you d-doing!" Hinata stuttered fearfully as she was backed against the hard brick wall..

"H-H-HANASE!" Hinata shouted while the rapist smirked and inched closer.

Hinata swallowed hard and her lips formed a firm line.

'Nobody is gonna rape me today! I'M KEEPING MY INNOCENCE FOR THE ONE WHO I CHOOSE TO LOVE!' Hinata thought angrily as a sudden spurt of energy flared in her…

'In the words of Sakura-chan..' Hinata thought remembering one of her old friends for a millisecond before shouting..

"SHANNARO!" Hinata yelled as she punched the rapist's face.

Hinata huffed a little before speaking, "You will _not_ take away my innocence. I'LL DIE BEFORE YOU DO THAT, YOU SCUM!" Hinata then delivered a blow to his stomach before turning to walk away but then something grabbed her ankle.

"N-NANI!" Hinata shouted fearfully as she turned around so fast that she was surprised she didn't get whiplash, it was the rapist..

He was back on his feet and looking ready to kill…

"Tsk Tsk.. You've been a _very_ naughty girl, haven't you.." The rapist said while smashing his lips onto Hinata's neck and leaving nasty bruises and hickeys there.

"HANASE! HANASE! HANASE.. hanase." Hinata shouts decreased to whispers as crystalline tears fell from her lavender eyes..

All hope inside her was shrivelled and lost now as she waited for the inevitable.

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

"HEY!" The rapist looked towards the voice, "GET OUTTA HERE! THIS IS **MY** TURF! GET LOST!" The voice yelled angrily…

The rapist shuddered, that boy; he was known as the '_Kyuubi_' around these parts and everyone knew not to mess with him..

There was a reason the street thugs called him '_Kyuubi_' It meant nine-tailed demon fox.

'Nine-tailed-' because he had whisker like features on his face and had nine lives like a cat always getting back up after a fight and 'demon fox-' because he was like a fox in many ways and he could fight exactly like a demon if need be…

The rapist made a run for it before things could get serious…

Hinata looked up to see her saviour but she could only see his shadow.

Hinata slumped against the brick wall and slid down as the tears kept on seeping out of her eyes.

Then someone placed a hand on her shoulder.

"H-H-HANASE!" Hinata screamed her voice filled to the brim with fear..

"Gomen if I scared you.." He whispered soothingly, Hinata looked to her side to see a blonde-boy and then it clicked, it was Naruto.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata stuttered as she look at him through watery eyes…

"Hai.. It's me." He stated before picking her up bridal style, "N-N-N-N-NANI!" Hinata stuttered while blushing furiously.

"Hina-Chan! Where's your house?" Naruto asked while Hinata blushed at the nickname of 'Hina-Chan'..

"I-It's okay.. I can go there b-by m-myself!" Hinata spoke up as Naruto shook his head in disagreement.

"No.. Just tell me where it is." Naruto said stubbornly.

Hinata sighed and told him her where she lives…

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

They finally arrived at her apartment as Naruto stared at it as Hinata handed over her keys.

Naruto opened the door and placed her on the couch then proceeded to leave.

"W-W-WAIT!" Hinata called out and then rolled off the couch landing on the floor with a thump.

Naruto stared at her, his cerulean eyes taking in her every move.

Lavender then clashed with Cerulean but then Hinata quickly looked away…

"N-Naruto-k-kun.. W-Wait okay.. I-I'll give y-you some on-onigiri!" Hinata stuttered while looking at the floor.

Naruto grinned and walked right up to Hinata, Hinata looked up to see Naruto, Naruto wrapped his arms round Hinata pulled her into an embrace.

"Arigatou, Hinata-Chan…" Naruto whispered then let her go.

Hinata blushed a thousand shades of red and afraid she would faint she quickly scrambled to the kitchen while nearly knocking over a chair…

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

Once she was in the kitchen, she leaned against the counter breathing heavily.

'W-W-W-WHAT WAS THAT!' Hinata though drastically.

Hinata quickly regained her senses and grabbed the onigiri she made that morning and swiftly laced them onto plates.

She walked towards the couch to see a sleeping Naruto curled up into a ball.

"A-Ano.. H-He looks s-so peaceful.. Sh-Should I wake h-him up…?" Hinata asked herself not noticing the pair of cerulean eyes that had started to blink and slowly open…

Hinata continued to fidget contemplating over the idea of waking him up.

"Dou suru no?" Hinata muttered aloud while placing her hands on her head in frustration.

"What _should you do?_" A sleepy Naruto asked. Hinata squeaked instinctively, "G-G-GOMENASAI!" Hinata said hastily while bowing.

Naruto chuckled and walked over to her.

"Hinata-Chan! IS THAT ONIGIRI~?" Naruto shouted happily before engulfing the mood in mere seconds.

"Mmmm Hinata-chan! That was D E L I C I O U S!" Naruto emphasised by spelling out the word delicious…

"A-A-A-Ariga-Arigatou N-N-Naruto-k-kun!" Hinata stuttered shyly..

Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion, "Ne Hinata.. Why do you stutter?" Naruto asked.

"I-I'm j-just r-really s-s-shy." She stated.

"Ano Hinata-chan! Is there a way to stop the stuttering?" Naruto questioned..

Hinata mentally sighed, this was starting to become like a game of 20 questions.

"I-I don't k-know.." Hinata said.

"A-Ano Na-Naruto-Kun.. W-Why d-do you l-l-live on the s-s-streets..?" Hinata asked shyly yet cautiously…

She glanced up at Naruto, his smile had disappeared and had been replaced with a look of remorse.

"G-GOMEN! I di-didn't k-know it w-was a t-t-touching s-subject!" Hinata said regrettably..

Naruto shook his head walked over to the couch signalling Hinata to do the same..

Hinata plopped down onto the couch as Naruto did..

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

"My parents had both died in an extreme mass murder.. Did you ever hear of the 'Namikaze blood-shed'?" Naruto stated.

Hinata nodded remembering that day, she had watched the news about the Namikaze blood-shed. It was indeed saddening.

"Gomen.." Hinata said sincerely.

Naruto smiled sadly before continuing..

"Well my dad was the last Namikaze, his name was Minato and he was indeed powerful and my mum whose name is Kushina; was the last Uzumaki..

At the time she was pregnant with me and so a participant of the Namikaze blood-shed whose name was _Madara," _Naruto hissed out Madara's name..

Hinata's eyes had narrowed the minute Naruto had said Madara's name and it did not go unnoticed by Naruto.

"H-Hinata.. Why did your eyes narrow when I said Madara's name?" Naruto said uneasily.

"Uchiha Madara is his name ne…?" Hinata stated rather asked.

Though before Naruto could answer she continued.

Hinata narrowed her eyes dangerously then spoke, "Uchiha Madara was found to be linked to my mother's car crash incident.. They said that her death had most likely been plotted. As in a planned assassination.."

Naruto growled angrily and Hinata went back to her shy and composed state.

"G-Gomen.. N-Naruto-K-Kun.. Please continue!" Hinata stuttered as she blushed furiously, realising she butted in the middle of Naruto's story.

Naruto nodded and continued, "Well _Madara _had kidnapped my mother who was at the time; pregnant with me.

As most people know, Uzumaki's and the Namikaze's were highly intelligent and powerful and when my mother and father crossed the clans rules, my mother and father err had you know..

And so Namikaze plus Uzumaki equals an extremely strong and intelligent child. Ehehe though I don't think I really got the intelligence part," Naruto said while sweat-dropping before continuing..

"He wanted to get his hands on me as a child and raise me as his own and thus in the process kidnapping my mother..

My father was _more_ than furious since he loved Kushina more than anything and he finished off Madara's goons in less than minutes, well that's what police said.

And Madara was about t-to to r-r-r-rape my m-mother," Naruto said with disgust and malice though he stuttered.

Hinata gasped, "H-How dare he!" She said while glaring at the floor.

She noticed Naruto's distressed look on his face and hugged him from the side while leaning her head on his shoulder.

Naruto tensed but then instantly relaxed when he realised it was just Hinata and then he continued.

"Just as he was about to y-you know. My father dashed in and pushed him off my mum and my mum was supposed to give birth in a few hours but then the few hours had decreased to a few minutes.

My father had kicked Madara 'where the sun don't shine' and then punched him in the gut and choked him. The air left Madara's system and he died then and there.

My mother was extremely distressed as she was about to conceive and my father delivered his own child which was me.

They named me Naruto. Then they went somewhere, I do not know where but they left me to my godfather, who may I mention is a freakin porn addict! He is such a pervert!

Anyways, they left me there in his care but they were killed by some of Madara's other goons the next day.

My godfather, Jiraiya, kept me safe until I was around 15 years of age..

Then unexpectedly some of Madara's goons from the 'Namikaze Blood-shed' which was 15 years ago, they came back and killed Jiraiya otherwise known as the pervert..

They killed him and sincerely, he was like my second father.. His last words to me were;

'_**Naruto. Run, run away! Your still no match for his goons no matter how much I taught you. **_

_**Y-YOU MUST! RUN BEFORE THEY CATCH YOU! Live.. Live. LIVE ON FOR ME, KUSHINA AND MINATO! LIVE ON FOR ALL OF US! THE UZUMAKI AND THE NAMIKAZE!**_

_**RUNNN NARUTO RU—' **_and then he died. Those were his last words. And then I took to the streets and met Kakashi.. A drug dealer.

He took me under his wing and let me sell drugs, I did a good job of it as he always commented though I was quite sad doing the deed..

After around 2 years, Kakashi was killed because of selling though it was only one time, selling fake drugs to someone who was actually a criminal mastermind.

Kakashi died but gave me all of his drug earned money and I fled. I fled like the pathetic excuse for a living human being I am!" Naruto finished angrily, his eyes full of regret.

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

Hinata hugged him and cried. "H-Hinata-chan.. Why are you crying!" Naruto asked.

"I-I-I'm crying f-for y-you. I know y-your 'man' p-pride won't l0let you c-cry. So I'll be t-there f-for you and I-I'll cry for you.." Hinata said softly with a gentle smile while tears continued to seep from her eyes…

"Hina-Chan.." Naruto whispered before hugging her as tightly as he could..

"Hey Hina-Chan. Wanna come to my apartment for dinner?" Naruto spoke out of the blue.

Hinata blushed over a thousand shades of red and buried her head into Naruto's shoulder.

"N-Nani!" Hinata stuttered shyly.

"OKAY! I TAKE THAT AS A YES! LET'S GOOOO!" Naruto shouted a goofy grin now plastered onto the blonde's face..

He picked Hinata up bridal style and walked out of the apartment and then locked the door before dashing towards his apartment.

"WE'RE HERE! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted as he barged in.

Hinata noted his apartment was only five minutes away from hers and she blushed at the thought of them living so close together..

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

"Hina-Chan!" Naruto said while waving his hand in-front of her face.

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Naruto only now noticing how close his and her face was.

Then, Hinata's face went as red as a tomato and BAM, she fainted on the spot.

Leaving a poor, panicked Naruto to shake her awake and try to deal with the probem…

"H-HINA-CHAN! HINA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled in desperation trying to wake the unconscious Hinata..

Hinata slowly opened her lavender orbs around an hour later before blinking a few times.

"N-N-Naruto-K-K-Kun?" Hinata stuttered while looking up at Naruto.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed ecstatically while giving Hinata a bear hug.

"You had me so scared for a minute there!" Naruto said his voice laced with worry.

"G-Gomen.." Hinata said.

"It's okay! I FORGIVE YOU HINA-CHAN!" Naruto said loudly.

"N-Naruto-kun. Why am I even h-here?" Hinata questioned curiously.

"No reason!" Naruto said happily..

Hinata stared at him in a confused manner before locating the way to his kitchen.

"N-NARUTO-K-KUN! I-I'LL MAKE YOU S-SOME R-R-RAMEN O-OKAY?" Hinata shouted while stuttering here and there.

No reply came from Naruto so she sighed and made a move to open his cupboard.

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

When she opened his cupboard she saw— "HINATA DON'T OPEN MY CU-

"N-Naruto…" Hinata whispered sadly before continuing, "Marijuana, Cocaine, Weed," Hinata continued to read the labels of the packets of drugs.

"N-N-Naruto. H-How could you.. I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU REGRETTED _SELLING_ DRUGS! THAT MEANS YOU SHOULD FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT DOING THEM!" Hinata screamed.

Naruto had a look of guilt in his eyes as his face filled to the brim with remorse and regret.

"Gomen Hinata-chan…" Naruto mumbled but Hinata heard it.

"D-Don't call me Hinata-_Chan_ ever again.." Hinata said sadly yet her voice was still angered.

Hinata pushed past Naruto but as she ran past a crystalline tear fell from her lavender orbs and Naruto had seen it.

"H-HINATA!" Naruto called out but before he knew it, the door was slammed shut and the sound of footsteps had faded into the distance.

"Why.. WHY DID I HAVE TO DO THAT!" Naruto shouted angrily while punching a nearby wall.

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

Hinata ran, she ran as fast as she could.

How could he? She should've known he was not as innocent as he looked.

She thanked Kami-Sama and her mother in heaven who was watching her with care, she thanked them because she had not fallen into his trap.

Hinata felt a drop of water fall onto her nose, "Nani?" Hinata said aloud while looking up at the sky.

The sky was dark and gloomy which only made Hinata feel gloomier than how she was feeling before.

The rain started to pour down and Hinata did not have an umbrella so she just walked through the rain.

Hinata knew that this would happen. Everyone, _every_ single person she ever cared for was either killed or betrayed her in some manner..

She_ trusted_ him.. She_ let _him walk into her life. She hadn't let anyone in the past two years to even _visit_ her house. Yet she let him willingly..

Hinata's hands started to form fists as she shook with anger and sadness. HOW COULD HE! SHE TRUSTED HIM! _SHE _TRUSTED HIM!SHE _TRUSTED _HIM! SHE TRUSTED _HIM! _

"KUSO!" Hinata cursed.

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

Why did it have to be her. She wished to be Sakura or Ino, her old friends.

They were carefree yet they both lived happily with their boyfriends.. Sakura had Sasuke and Ino had Shikamaru.

Why couldn't she have someone to love and someone that loved her?

Had she done some bad in her past life.. Why was it only her..

Hinata had always fell down but managed to get back up but when her father delivered that last killing blow on that night, all hope inside her had shrivelled up like a dead rose.

The words rang throughout Hinata's head as she walked through the heavy down pour of rain, _'Weak.. Shy.. Stuttering mess.. Despicable.. Ridiculous friends.. I SINCERELY WISH YOU WEREN'T BORN!'_

Hinata hadn't notice the tears that had slipped out of her eyes until someone stood in front of her line of vision.

"Please move.." Hinata said without stuttering.

"No.." The all too familiar voice said back.

Hinata looked up to see Naruto face full of regret.

"Get out of my w-way." Hinata said angrily as she pushed past Naruto.

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

Naruto was not going to let her get away this time.

The first person he had let into his life after 4 whole years.

The first person he had invited over to his apartment since forever.

The first person who he had actually told his Parents tragic death story to.

The first person who he had cared for and maybe even loved since kami knows when..

He was NOT going to let her go that easily.. No, not at all…

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted before grabbing her wrist.

Hinata snapped her head back to see Naruto with a pleading look on his face.

"N-Nani?" Hinata said trying to keep her angry façade on though she knew it was slipping every moment she stared at those cerulean orbs.

"Gomen. Gomen. Gomen. GOMENASAI HINATA! I-I-I'M SO SORRY! P-Please don't leave me Hinata-chan, I think I might l-l-love you…." Naruto said but whispered the last part though Hinata did indeed catch it.

"N-N-Naruto-kun…." Hinata whispered before jumping into his arms and burying her head into his chest.

"R-Remember. I'm not crying because _I _want to.. I'm c-crying for y-you!" Hinata whispered fiercely before wrapping her arms around him.

"Come on Hina-Chan.." Naruto whispered before carrying her off to his apartment.

The rain raged on but neither Naruto nor Hinata felt it at all.

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

A few minutes later they had reached Naruto's apartment and Naruto had ran up to his bedroom to grab two towels.

He came back down with the towels in hand and gave them to Hinata.

"Hina-Chan! Here you go!" Naruto said as she took the towel with a gentle smile and dried her hair.

"Hina-Chan.. Umm here." Naruto said before leading her up to his room.

Naruto dug through his closet and found one of his clean, new shirts and a pair of pants before handing them over to Hinata.

"Wear this okay?" Naruto said with a hint of asking in his voice.

"H-H-Hai! Arigatou N-Naruto-K-Kun!" Hinata said happily before Naruto left her to change.

Hinata put on the new shirt and pants blushing at the thought that she was wearing Naruto's clothes.

The shirt was nice and baggy but then she noticed, both of her undergarments were now soaked from the rain..

She had really gotten soaked in the rain. And asking Naruto to go over to her apartment and get them was far too embarrassing as well!

So Hinata stayed in Naruto's room for half an hour before Naruto came in.

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

"Hinata-Chan! Is everything all right!" Naruto asked before holding up a bag he was carrying.

"Oh Hina-Chan! I noticed that you got _really _soaked in the rain so I popped over to your apartment and got some of your stuff!" Naruto announced with a grin.

Hinata thanked Kami that she didn't have to _ask_ Naruto to go get it because he had already done it without her guidance.

"ARIGATOU NARUTO-K-KUN!" Hinata said before rushing towards the bag and grabbing it.

Naruto left the room hastily so she could dress up.

Naruto had brought her favourite lavender coloured bra with matching panties as well!

She just wanted to hug the hell outta him at that moment but decided against it.

She slipped on her undergarments and then threw on the baggy shirt and pants. It was indeed very comfortable as well.

She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror before grabbing a brush that was near the sink to brush her hair.

Her hair had dried up by now and she decided to comb it to make it look neat and presentable.

After checking to see she was nice, neat and cozy in her clothes she walked out of the bedroom.

She saw Naruto on the couch and plopped down on it next to him before saying Arigatou for everything.

Hinata decided to start a conversation then…

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

"Naruto-k-kun.. I'll help you get over the d-drugs okay.?" Hinata said well moreover asked.

Naruto nodded and gave Hinata a grateful smile. "Arigatou Hinata." He said sincerely while Hinata blushed.

"Ano it's no p-problem!" Hinata said quickly.

Naruto grinned his goofy grin before turning the fidgeting Hinata around and placing a gentle kiss upon her lips.

Hinata did indeed enjoy the feeling and when it ended she instinctively whimpered.

Hinata squeaked when she realised she had whimpered, "A-Ano.. G-G-G-G-GOMENASAI!" Hinata stuttered while blushing.

But Naruto just placed his lips upon hers again and this time Hinata didn't bother to not let any moans or whimpers go past her lips.

_MAKE OUT SESSION WHICH ISN'T REALLY A MAKE-OUT SESSION_**START#**

The kiss became deeper and Hinata soon felt herself being lifted up from the couch and being carried to the bedroom.

Naruto knew what he was doing but of course he wouldn't take hinata's innocence without permission, he was NOT that kind of guy.

Hinata inwardly blushed at the realisation of what they were going to do very soon…

Hinata was placed carefully onto the bed as Naruto climbed on-top of her.

None of their clothes had been taken off yet and Hinata was thankful..

Naruto kissed Hinata gently again but then unexpectedly Hinata's tongue tapped on Naruto's bottom lip pleadingly.

Naruto let her and opened his mouth for her.

Then their tongues had a battle for dominance which Naruto ended up winning.

"Hina-Chan…" Naruto groaned as Hinata blushed by the way her name rolled of his tongue.

"N-Naruto-K-Kun.." Hinata mumbled while blushing madly.

Naruto slipped off began to slip off his shirt to which Hinata blushed a million shades of red.

Then Naruto took his pants off and threw them to a corner but Hinata was so psyched out that the moment Naruto began to take his boxers off** BAM**, she fainted right there and then..

_MAKE OUT SESSION WHICH ISN'T REALLY A MAKE-OUT SESSION_**FINISHED#**

But Naruto didn't curse at all, he just smiled gently before placing a soft kiss upon Hinata's lips and getting up from the bed to collect his clothes and put them back on.

He smiled at Hinata's sleeping face before climbing back into bed, fully dressed.

"Goodnight Hina-Chan.." Naruto whispered before wrapping an arm round her waist and pulling her against his chest.

Hinata woke in the morning to see a sleepy Naruto with his arm around her waist in a possessive manner.

Hinata blushed madly at the realisation of what had nearly taken place last night.

She felt her thighs; they didn't feel sore so that meant Naruto hadn't taken advantage of her unconscious state.

She smiled gently before snuggling into Naruto's chest and his breathing lulling her back to sleep.

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

"Hina-Chan~ Hina-Chaaan~ Wake up!" Someone chirped a Hinata snuggled her head back into the warmth next to her.

"Urusai.." Hinata mumbled while trying to go back to sleep.

Naruto then had an idea, he smashed his lips onto Hinata's which made her eyes snap open.

Naruto didn't mind if she had morning breath. Everyone did and so he continued kissing her and then pulled back.

"Nani sundayo!" Hinata mumbled with a half-hearted playful glare. Naruto just chuckled.

"Heheh no reason~!" Naruto spoke as he lifted a protesting Hinata off the bed and placed her into the bathroom.

"Go get changed Hinata-chan.. You don't have work today since it's a public holiday. Now go wash up Hi-Na-Ta-Chan.." Naruto whispered into her ear while saying each syllable of her name..

Hinata inwardly shivered but nonetheless nodded and shut the bathroom door behind her.

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

She brushed her teeth and washed her face before exiting the bathroom.

She walked over to the bag of undergarments Naruto had brought from her house to his and she was thankful there was more than one pair.

She went back into the bathroom carrying the new pair of undergarments in hand and then walked into the shower after removing her clothes.

After around 15 minutes of a nice warm shower, Hinata got out of the shower and dressed up.

Another 10 minutes later she exited the bathroom and the bedroom and met Naruto in the kitchen.

"Y-Your apartment is s-so big!" Hinata said in awe.

Her apartment was tiny and even that was an understatement.

"Hina-chan.. Does your apartment even have a bedroom?" Naruto questioned cautiously.

Hinata shook her head as if to say no and then Naruto had the greatest idea of his life, or that's what he claimed it to be.

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

"HINA-CHAN! YOU CAN TOTALLY MOVE IN WITH ME!" A now happy and aloof Naruto cheered.

"A-A-A-Ano I-I c-can't j-j-just b-barge i-into your l-l-l-life like t-that!" Hinata stuttered nervously.

"Nonsense!" Naruto said as he dashed out of his apartment door leaving a stunned Hinata to just well.. just _stand _there.

There wasn't much a shock-ridden Hinata could do at the moment anyway.

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

20 minutes later a loud slam came from the impact of the door connecting with the wall as a shocked Hinata snapped from her daze.

"N-N-N-N-N-NAAAAANIIII?" Hinata yelled seeing as how all the stuff from her apartment had been transported to Naruto's apartment.

And then in all his glory stood a beaming Naruto. He was practically _glowing_ and Hinata's was pretty sure he could give a glow-worm a run for its money..

"W-W-W-Why is a-all m-m-my stuff h-h-here?" Hinata asked hastily.

"Hina-chan! You're moving in with me!" Naruto chirped while moving Hinata's clothes to his bedroom.

"K-K-K-K-KAMI-SAMAAAAAAAAAA!" Hinata shouted into the air.

Naruto ran back down the stairs, grabbed a few of Hinata's possesions and ran back up to his bedroom.

The process went on until all that was left was her couch and food supplies.

Naruto quickly grabbed all the food items and placed them into his fridge and into his food cupboards, the ones _without_ the drugs in them..

Then Naruto started to push the couch next to his own couch.

After around about an hour and a half, everything was done.

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

And in the middle of all this stood, Hinata. "Dou suru no…?" Hinata asked herself in confusion.

"Weeelll~! You should just move in with me Hina-Chan. I already brought over all your stuff as well!" Naruto said with a pout.

"A-A-Ano.. I-I can't just l-live here f-freely! H-H-How about I-I make y-your breakfast, l-lunch and dinner a-and keep the h-house clean!" Hinata suggested, this way she'd feel that she had earned her keep to stay at Naruto's house.

"HAI HINATA-SAMA!" Naruto said in a deep voice with a salute.

Hinata blushed scarlet when she heard the 'sama' after her name.

"N-N-Naruto-K-Kun.. W-What do we d-do now.?" Hinata mumbled shyly but the real question on her mind was _'Do you love me and can I love you back…?' _

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

Hinata had always wanted some to love her and someone she could love back but the chance never came along.

She thought back to when she had her old friends and what had happened on _that_ day, not the day her father had drawn the last straw.. This was something worse…

FLASHBACK#

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

"_A-A-Ano Sasuke-san, Sakura-Chan.. Ino t-told m-me to t-t-tell you two t-to," Hinata inhaled a large breath before shouting._

"_G-GET A R-ROOM Y-YOU T-TWO GEEEZ! Y-YOU T-TWO PUT BUNNIES T-TO S-S-SHAME! F-FOREHEAD Y-YOU B-BETTER STOP MAKING O-OUT WITH THE D-D-DAMN U-UCHIHA OR I'LL END UP C-C-C-C-CASTRATING HIM!"_

_Hinata blushed several shades of deep red before muttering a gomen to the couple and walking off._

_She didn't want to be particularly like Sakura and Sasuke who were always, well nearly always making out even though Sasuke did whisper 'I love you' ONLY for Sakura to hear..._

_And yet she didn't want to be like Ino and Shikamaru who did make out here and there but when they did it was always heavy make-out sessions which led to…-ahem-_

_Though she didn't want to be like TenTen and Neji who never held hands but had their own affectionate moments in private._

_She wanted to be able to hold hands in public, have sweet and gentle kisses which didn't lead to –ahem-, she wanted a caring, sweet, loving and affectionate boyfriend who wasn't afraid to put his life on the line for her.._

_That's what she wanted but she knew she would never be able to obtain it._

"_K-K-K-K-KIBA-K-KUN! WHAT ARE YOU D-DOING!" Hinata stuttered as a blush crept up onto her cheeks._

"_Well by the looks of it, I am holding your hand!" Kiba stated obviously._

"_K-K-KIBA-KUN! H-H-HANASE!" Hinata stuttered shyly yet angrily._

"_Doushite?" Kiba replied._

_Hinata blushed an angry shade of red before replying, "I d-do not want to h-h-hold hands with s-someone I d-d-don't l-love!" Hinata stuttered with a hidden anger in her voice._

"_Well I don't care since I'm not letting go anytime soon!" Kiba said defiantly._

"_KUSO TEME! H-HANASE K-KIBA!" Hinata shouted._

_Kiba shook his head and gripped her hand tighter._

_And then the Hinata who had only appeared when her dad had offended her that last time appeared._

_No stuttering at all, blunt yet straight to the point. THIS was the other side of Hinata that rarely showed.._

"_HANASE! KUSO TEME! HANASE!" Hinata yelled angrily before trying to snatch her and away though Kiba still gripped it tightly as he could._

_That drew the last straw, "KONO BAKA YAROU!" Hinata shouted as rage took over her. She shut her eyes and raised her hand and slapped him across the face hearing the satisfying slap echoing throughout the area... _

_TenTen made a mad-dash towards Kiba jumping over an old married couple on a bench to reach him before Neji grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.._

'_How dare Kiba hurt Hinata! HOW DARE HE!' TenTen thought viciously while mentally plotting up ways to kill the bastard._

"_KIBA YOU FUCKEN BASTARD!" TenTen screeched while Neji held her back from ripping the spiky-haired brunette to shreds.._

"_HINATA! HINATA-CHAN! HINATA!" Ino and Sakura screamed as they shook Hinata to her senses._

_Hinata snapped her eyes open and shook with fear… _

"_GOMEN! GOMENASAI KIBA-K-K-KUN!" Hinata said in sorrow and regret as Ino and Sakura tried to coax the still recovering Hinata.._

"_F*ck off!" Kiba shouted with a scowl on his face and mutter profanities before walking away…_

"_KIIIBAAAAAA!" TenTen roared angrily while Hinata looked at her with gratitude.._

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

FLASHBACK ENDED#

Naruto grinned his original goofy grin before shouting in triumph, "NOW WE GO TO ICHIRAKU'S FOR SOME RAMEEEEN~!"

Hinata giggled at his enthusiasm..

"A-Ano.. Why r-ramen?" Hinata questioned curiously.

"Hina-Chan listen here… Ramen. RAMEN IS THE BEST!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs while Hinata sweat dropped.

"L-Lets go t-then!" Hinata said before grabbing her coat and walking out of the apartment with Naruto in tow..

"Naruto.. What are you g-going to d-do about the d-drugs?" Hinata asked worriedly.

It had been worrying her mind for quite a while now and she knew that if she didn't get an answer soon it would be bad..

Not just for her but for him and as well as her heart which was already in a maelstrom of confusion..

She didn't know whether she loved him or not and that was the truly confusing part!

Hinata felt like ripping her hair out but she couldn't do that… could she..?

Hinata pondered over the idea before entirely disbanding it into the far depths of her mind..

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

"Hina-Chan! We're here!" Naruto called whilst dragging her into the shop..

It felt nice and warm inside the shop compared to the chilly winter weather outside..

"Heeeyy Naruto-kuuuuun~!" A waitress at the shop purred..

_[A/N: Eeeew this girl reminds me of the beep Karin.. ughh –shudder- no offence Karin fans!] _

Hinata held back an insult as she saw the waitress who was attempting to show Naruto some of her c-c-c-cleavage..

'_Dou suru no?'_ Hinata though frantically while helplessly watching the waitress's advances on Naruto..

And Naruto being Naruto was oblivious to all this thinking that was one off the waitress's new greetings…

'_**NARUTO NO BAKA! BAKAAAA! AHOU!'**_Hinata's dark side ridiculed angrily..

'_EEEEP! N-N-N-N-N-NARUTO-K-K-KUN!'_ Hinata shouted mentally though it was in vain...

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

She fainted.. Hinata fainted on the spot…

Naruto snapped up seeing as Hinata fainted and rushed to her side.

"Can I please get some water?" Naruto asked politely..

"Aww I'm sorry handsome! No mizu, Im only on the menu for _you_ today~!" The waitress purred while Naruto scrunched up his nose in disgust..

"Get me some water!" Naruto demanded..

"Hehe! Nope, only me on the menu!" She chided while poking his lips..

Naruto growled, she didn't know _when_ to stop did she..

"GET ME SOME WATER RIGHT NOW! OR I'LL GLO KYUUBI ON YOU, SLUT!" Naruto yelled angrily as Ayame came rushing forward.

"N-Naruto! What happened?" Ayame asked.

Ayame was the daughter of the ramen shop's owner.. She was a nice, polite and modest girl..

"YOUR BITCH OF A WAITRESS TRIED TO FREAKIN' SEDUCE ME NOW AND HINATA-CHAN FAINTED!" Naruto growled irritably while worry was clearly evident in his voice..

"Gomen! Gomenasai Naruto!" Ayame apologised before dragging the waitress off by her ear and throwing her out of the shop.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" Ayame yelled at the waitress before running back inside and grabbing a glass of water.

"Here!" Ayame said while rushing over towards Hinata..

Naruto grabbed the glass of water and made Hinata drink it..

She stirred a little but didn't wake up...

"Soooo Naruto-Chan! Tell meeee! Is she your girlfriend! IS SHEEE?" Ayame said her whole being was filled with excitement and happiness for Naruto.

"…Wakaranai.. Honto ni wakaranai... " Naruto finally answered..

Ayame nodded though one question was still picking at her mind, "Ne.. If she asks you that question.. What will you do _then_?" Ayame asked.

"I…." Naruto trailed off.

"NARUTO!" Ayame shouted angrily.

"Don't you _dare_ say 'I don't know' if Hinata asks you that! If you do all hell will break loose….." Ayame growled with a fierce glare to match..

"H-H-H-HAI!" Naruto stuttered, he was really afraid of Ayame's wrath, that and never being allowed to eat at Ichiraku's again.

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

Hinata's eyes fluttered open slowly and when they finally opened she looked around to see that they were still at Ichiraku's..

She glanced across from her to see Naruto's head in his arms, he was sleeping.. And she confirmed that thought when she heard a small snoring noise.

"HINATA-CHAAAAAAN!" Ayame screamed from across the room before bounding up to Hinata.

"Hinata! You're awake!" Ayame chirped while walking towards Naruto.

Ayame giggled deviously before pinching Naruto's ear lightly, "WAKE UP KONO BAKA YAROU!" Ayame yelled into Naruto's ear.

Naruto's cerulean orbs snapped open before ludicrously flailing his arms everywhere..

"N-N-N-Naru- Hinata's stuttering was cut by the boisterous blonde..

"HINA-CHAAAAAAN!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs before launching himself onto her.

"HINAAA-CHAAAN!" Naruto whined while glomping her with all his might..

Hinata was going purple in the face now and Ayame had noticed, "NARUTO YOU BAKA!" Ayame shouted while trying to pry Naruto off the now purple Hinata.

"AYAMEEE PUNCHHHH!" Ayame bellowed before punching Naruto off of Hinata.

"A-A-A-A-Ari-Arigatou Gozaimasu!" Hinata said while bowing her head down quickly.

"Maa Maa! No need to be so polite!" Ayame said while a big smile lay plastered onto her face as she ruffled Hinata's hair.

Hinata just blushed, typical Hinata, blushing yet no resistance….

"NOOOOOO! THAT'S MY HINA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted before tackling Ayame and running off to Hinata..

"Mine!" Naruto proclaimed while pouting and Hinata stood there, blushing a rather deep shade of scarlet…

"N-Naruto-kun.. We n-never ended up o-ordering y-your r-r-ramen!" Hinata announced quietly while Naruto gasped in shock.

"AYAAAAMEEEE! TWO BOWLS OF MISO RAMEN! NOOOOOOOWWW!" Naruto shouted while Ayame nodded quickly and swiftly slipped away.

"A-A-Ano.. G-Gomenasai! I c-c-caused a lot of t-t-trouble!" Hinata stuttered apologetically.

"Hina-Chan! It's okay!" Naruto said happily..

"Ano.. Uetoresu wa doko ni ikimashita ka?" Hinata pondered aloud..

"OHHH! AYAME KICKED HER SORRY ASS OUT! LITERALLY!" Naruto announced loudly before tumbling into a fit of laughter.

Hinata grimaced slightly and a small feeling of hurt fluttered through her but she quickly brushed it aside..

"I-Is sh-she hurt!" Hinata quickly asked.

"Noooooo!" Naruto exasperated..

"Oh.." Hinata said with a small smile on her face..

"TWO BOWLS OF MISO RAMEN COMIN' AT YA!" Ayame shouted excitedly while throwing the bowls of ramen onto the table.

Hinata gasped and flailed her arms around trying to catch the bowl, Naruto didn't dlo anything..

He just sat there..

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

Exactly half a second later, BAMMM, two bowls or ramen landed exactly on the table, placed right in-front of Hinata and Naruto..

Hinata had a hint of a smile on her lips while Naruto had a full out grin..

"ARRIHGAHTKOU! AYKLHAME!" Naruto shouted with his mouth full of ramen..

"NARUTO! DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!" Ayame scolded while hitting Naruto on the head harshly causing some ramen to fall out of his mouth..

"ITAAAAIII!" Naruto whined before stuffing his face again..

Hinata picked up her chopsticks then stirred the ramen a little…

"Itadakimasu.." She quietly mumbled before starting to slowly eat the ramen.

Funny, she thought, this almost reminded her of the time Hanabi, Hiashi and herself had gone to a ramen shop…

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

FLASHBACK#

"_Hanabi! Hinata!" Hiashi Hyuuga called.._

"_Hai!" Both girls replied._

"_We're going to a ramen shop since your mother is too __**busy..**__" Hiashi said with a growl._

'_Okaasan..' Hinata thought sadly.. She knew her mother was caught up in work and at home and Hinata's father was just plain loathsome.._

"_Get in the car!" Hiashi growled at Hinata before shoving her in, Hinata had nearly bumped her head on the door but quickly ducked.._

_Hiashi started the car and drove off.._

"_HINATA! DON'T KICK ME!" Hanabi whined purposely…_

_Hiashi growled and shouted, "HINATA! DO NOT TOUCH YOUR SISTER!" _

_Hinata visibly flinched muttering a 'gomen' even though she did not kick her sister.._

_Hanabi smirked and kicked Hinata painfully hard on the leg._

_Hinata bit her lip to the point where it bled._

"_Get out!" Hiashi barked as Hinata stumbled out of the car.._

_They walked into 'Akatsuki Ramen' and ordered what they wanted.._

"_A-A-Ano.. T-T-T-T-Tousan!" Hinata stuttered fearfully._

"_STOP SUTTERING AND SPEAK!" Hiashi snapped while fuming.._

_Hinata inwardly cowered before 'dark' Hinata took control._

"_URUSAI!" Dark Hinata roared.. _

_Hiashi looked a little shocked before regaining his composure and slapping her.._

"_Nani ga itta?" Hiashi growled menacingly.._

"_I said: URUSAI! Are you deaf or something?" Dark Hinata retorted.._

"_NAN DA YO?" Hiashi yelled in rage._

"_Sou desu…" Hanabi mumbled.._

"_URUSAI KONO BAKA YAROU!" Hinata roared angrily before storming out of 'Akatsuki ramen'…_

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

END FLASHBACK#

Hinata finished her ramen and so did Naruto…

Well Naruto finished more than 10 bowls but who's counting! …..right

"Hina-Chan! Let's go home! You have work tomorrow!" Naruto chirped before paying for the ramen.

"H-Hai!" Hinata said before they walked out of the store hand in hand..

"N-N-N-N-N-Naruto-k-kun! What are we…?" Hinata asked..

"We're human beings Hina-Chan!" Naruto replied..

"N-N-No.. I meant w-what are w-we.. Our r-r-r-r-r-relationship?" Hinata stuttered while going beet red..

"hehe! Well.. we're.." Naruto paused and before he knew it he was asking her to be his girlfriend..

And then Hinata being Hinata… fainted -.- typical Hinata….

Naruto kissed the unconscious Hinata before carrying her off to his apartment…

_T __ h __ e __ T __ w __ e __ n __ t __ y __ F __ i __ r __ s __ t __ C __ e __ n __ t __ u __ r __ y _

**THE ENDDDD :D I knowww it was pretty crappy but I wanted to finish it… Thanks for reading and pleeeeeeaaaseee press the cute little review button there! Arigatou Gozaimasu ^^ **

**Love, Naru-Chan..**

**Ps. Sorry if there are errors because I do not have a beta and I can't be bothered re-reading It and editing any mistakes! THANK YOUUU X33**


End file.
